


表里不一

by noharakuwako



Series: XinRanCollection·昕燃合集 [4]
Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, OOC, 是车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noharakuwako/pseuds/noharakuwako
Summary: 啊，是🚗。刚开始写脸红，后面就是一脸淫荡我靠。全文纯属一个昕燃lsp的yy。练手🚗，人生当中第一篇🚗就给昕燃了。不愧是我的真爱。请勿上升真人，写的傻逼，不要骂我嘤嘤嘤。学姐昕x学姐燃表里不一的两人，在小旅店里浪。
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran
Series: XinRanCollection·昕燃合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201991
Kudos: 3





	表里不一

五月的上午，太阳暖洋洋的洒在大地上，清风微微吹过，是个人都会觉得心情舒畅。开在小路上的大巴车里的六个人分别是N大的学生。这个学期作为老生惯例要带着四个新生去外地考察。

刘雨昕坐在最前排，一边回答着小学妹们叽叽喳喳的问题，一边在盘算着待会去了旅店以后能不能准时的出发去采访当地人。

“学姐学姐，我们什么时候到呀？”

“还有一会儿，你们记得把东西都带好，别忘了东西。” 四个女生连连点头答应，然后又连续问了几个不痛不痒的问题。刘雨昕在回答期间可以说是光明正大的回过头去看最后排的人。

陆柯燃双手交叉在胸前，眼睛闭着正在睡觉。这让刘雨昕不禁想起了昨天晚上，看来还是把人折腾的太惨了。平时活力满满的现在居然在补觉。

“柯燃，我们到了。” 她轻轻的摇了摇陆柯燃。

“妈的。烦死了。” 陆柯燃推开刘雨昕，然后睁开眼睛，先是来回看了看。

“她们都下车了，没听见陆学姐骂人。” 刘雨昕的嘴角微微弯起，看着陆柯燃的脸一点一点的挂下来。趁陆柯燃还懵着没发火，刘雨昕拿起自己的包，先一步下了车。四个小学妹都兴奋的不行，都用哀求的眼神看着刘雨昕。

刘雨昕无奈道：“你们再等一下，陆柯燃她……”

话音刚落，陆柯燃就单肩背着自己的包跳下了车。“走吧。” 她说，然后又用只有自己和刘雨昕能听得见的音量说：“一会儿房间怎么分配？”

“六个人，两人一间。”

“靠，有钱人就是不一样啊。可以啊刘雨昕。”

“你再大声点人设瞬间蹦塌。”

“呿，你先担心担心自己的人设吧。刚刚就有个小妹妹来问我你到底是真的像传闻一样爱乱搞还是谣言。”

“那你怎么说的。”

“我当然是说实话咯。我和她说方圆十里哪个酒吧的女孩子都被你睡过。”

“信了吗？”

“没信。可能是你装的太好了。”

“你说要是她们知道你也被我心甘情愿的睡会怎么样？”

“呸。你妈的刘雨昕。要不是你技术还说的过去，我至于吗？”

“那还不是在说我好？”

“老娘找到比你好的，分分钟钟把你踹了。”

“那可能还要再等一会。毕竟被我睡过的都说好。” 刘雨昕一把rua过陆柯燃的头发。然后去旅店前台check-in了。

只留陆柯燃一人在原地骂娘。

“好了，大家先休息一个小时。然后在门口集合，先去采访地点熟悉一下环境。然后去吃饭。” 学妹们叽叽喳喳的跑走了。刘雨昕手里还剩下一张房卡。

“这旅店搞的还挺先进哈。”

“毕竟旅客还是多的，当然会设计的先进一点。”

房间设计的很整洁，一张大大的双人床，一张书桌，浴室还有衣柜。陆柯燃趴在床上一动不动。体恤下处露出了一截腰。刘雨昕看的有点心痒痒，但是想法立马被陆柯燃反驳回去了。“你妈要是再敢碰我我就打死你。”

“昨天晚上是意外。柯柯。”

“意外？你他妈拉着我做了半夜是意外？”

“谁叫你自己在阳台上抽烟还不好好穿衣服？” 陆柯燃看着直接欺身上来的刘雨昕感觉自己腿已经有点软了。“那你别做的太狠。”

他妈的，算了。老子爽完再说。

刘雨昕让陆柯燃叼着自己的体恤下摆，然后摸着她的内衣蹭了好一会儿。陆柯燃早就被这个动作搞的身上哪里都痒，她动动身子然后咬牙切齿的说：“你他妈别磨蹭，要做就做不干拉倒。”

“别急啊。” 刘雨昕把头埋在陆柯燃胸口处，伸出舌头舔了舔还藏在文胸里的乳头。陆柯燃嘶了一口，然后故意用胸顶了顶刘雨昕的脸。

“快点啊。”

刘雨昕扯开陆柯燃的文胸，先是舔，然后是吸吮。陆柯燃哼哼了一下，然后被人扒了裤子。

“啧，都湿了。”

“你他妈能忍着不湿我和你姓。”

然后她被刘雨昕抱在怀里，刘雨昕越过她的身子摸到了她的阴蒂。

“这是什么奇怪的体位？” 在刘雨昕的抚摸之下，陆柯燃的声音都变了。

“据说有些女孩子可以喷出来，我想试试。”

“我他妈不能射。”

“不试试怎么能知道？难道你自己试过？” 被说中的陆柯燃只能回过头去瞪刘雨昕，然后被人接下来的动作又刺激的抖了抖。她开始在小豆豆上来回转圈，按压。慢慢的，房间里就被啧啧的水声和陆柯燃的呻吟填满。刘雨昕很享受这种声音，说出来可能有点变态，但的确是这样。

她手上的动作越来越快，陆柯燃也在自己怀里扭来扭去，然后伴随着一声比之前要更大的呻吟，它听起来像更像一声哭喊，陆柯燃到达了高潮。她瘫在刘雨昕怀里喘着气，头发凌乱，嘴巴微张。她缓了一会儿，然后动力满满的爬起来。

“我给你弄。”

“……算了吧。”

陆柯燃虽然看起来像是可以当上面那个，但其实手上的活完全不行。刘雨昕还记得那一次自己好像要被捅穿的感觉。

“不用手，用这个。” 陆柯燃伸出舌头，舔了舔自己的唇。刘雨昕靠在床头，看着跪在自己面前，吐着舌头的陆柯燃，忽然把脸埋进了自己的双手里。

“快点，还是不是N大第一金瓜了，磨叽什么。”

陆柯燃跪在刘雨昕的双腿之间，用手解开了她裤子的纽扣。然后她开始舔，舔到刘雨昕面红耳赤有反应了以后，又抬起头得意的笑。

“如果你不是一个纯1该多好。看看这里啧啧啧，可以啊刘雨昕。” 陆柯燃先是舔过穴口，然后看着那里慢慢湿的不像话。刘雨昕感觉有什么软软的东西一下又一下的抚过自己的阴蒂。他妈的，陆柯燃居然把舌头伸进那里去了。

刘雨昕不像陆柯燃。会叫。她平常自己弄的时候都很少发出声音，现在更是。她咬着唇，双手死命的抓着床单。陆柯燃听见人呼吸急促暗爽的不得了。她甚至故意停下了口头上的动作，就是为了让刘雨昕难堪。

你妈的。平时那么能搞我。这次不讨回来我就不是人。

“叫姐姐，叫姐姐我就继续。” 陆柯燃故意的把舌头放在嘴巴里动来动去。

“……”

“不叫？不叫你自己善后吧。我走了哈。”

“姐姐……”

“啊？你说什么？大声点？”

“姐姐。”

“对不起啊，最近耳朵不好。”

“姐姐！”

“哦，怎么了？”

“我这里痒，姐姐给我舔舔。” 陆柯燃已经暗爽的不行了。她又趴回去，忙活了好一阵子。

“嗯……” 刘雨昕的脚趾缩在一起，然后她深深的出了一口气。

“我靠你发出声音了。” 陆柯燃吞下刘雨昕残留在她舌头上的汁水，然后双眼发光。

“操。” 刘雨昕骂了一句。

“害羞了？这不用害羞，爽你叫就完事儿了。” 陆柯燃起身拿上自己的内衣，扣上了扣子，拿上了被刘雨昕丢在床下的体恤，然后去了浴室。

“你前面也没啥东西，穿这个干嘛？” 陆柯燃洗完澡出来以后发现刘雨昕还是保持原样——不对，她在抽烟。——问了她这个问题。

“你他妈？报复我呢？”

“没有，就是好奇问问。”

“？和我睡了这么长时间了，你偏偏现在问？报复我呢？就是叫了声姐姐而已，犯的着吗？” 陆柯燃也毫不讳避的直接在刘雨昕面前光着上半身在自己的背包里找内衣。按照她的话来说：做的时候该看的都看了，不该看的也看了还矫情什么。

刘雨昕看着陆柯燃白花花的背，陷入了回忆。陆柯燃是在大二的时候突然转学过来的，搬进宿舍第一天穿的是和今天一样的白体恤。偶然一次在酒吧碰见的两个人算是酒后乱性，刘雨昕平时出去约炮也是遵守着不碰校内人。但可能是两人太一拍即合了吧。

陆柯燃很不一样，她没有像之前的女生一样要什么安全感。更没有在谈恋爱的错觉，刘雨昕有一次提起还让她吓了一大跳。“你不会是真看上我了吧？” 她们当时在刘雨昕的公寓里做完。搁阳台上抽烟的时候忽然谈到的这个话题。

“我只拿你当同学，或者炮友看。没有要认真的想法。”

“巧了，我也是。”

陆柯燃在情事上直言不讳，要什么不要什么说的很清楚。做的爽了会叫，体验不好的时候会骂。好在接受度高，什么奇怪的体位，sm play都和她尝试过。

“而且，我觉得我们也没有什么固定的啊。该约的约该玩的也还是得玩。”

“当然。你是自由身。” 刘雨昕回答。

其实陆柯燃不仅脾气偶尔会暴躁，床上也是可以把人打击的死死的。但是你说要换？刘雨昕真不想换。陆柯燃之前，她可以每天不一样的人。陆柯燃之后，偶尔会有别人，但是也不太多了。

比她好的人？当然有。但是比她漂亮的不像她一样能浪。比她浪的却不比她好看。所以两人也就慢慢的变成固定的同宿舍炮友关系。从大二一直到现在临进毕业，两个月以后分道扬镳还真有点不舍得。

“刘雨昕？”

“啊。怎么了？” 突然被叫醒的刘雨昕人在魂不在的答应了一声。

“咱是不是得该下去了？”

“是到时间了。” 刘雨昕看了看放在床头柜上的手机，然后又放下。

“还有，晚上我打地铺。”

“为什么？”

“你看看这床，全是你的水。”

“也有你的份。”

“我去你妈。”

end


End file.
